dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Set
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflict 9800% damage to an enemy and ignores, up to tier 2, Immunity and Evasion, while also prevents them from using active skills for 6 seconds, doesn't work against Boss-type enemies. Also, gain 10 Dark Energy when using this ability. 8.5s |activeskill2 = Judgement of Darkness ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflict 12500% damage to an enemy and ignores, up to tier 2, Immunity and Evasion, prevents healing for 10 seconds and Stuns them 2. Those who are killed will be unable to be revived. Also, gain 20 Dark Energy when using this ability. 16.3s |activeskill3 = Military Resolve |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = When using this ability, fully reset the cooldown of both 'Shadow of Darkness' and 'Judgement of Darkness'. Also, become Immortal for 11 seconds, restorying up to 80% of your Max HP in the process. While Immortal, you are immune to negative effects, your attacks do not miss and all your attacks are hits. The Immortality effect is a tier 2 effect. 28s |passive1 = Darkness Aura |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Dark Energy can be stored up to 100 stacks, and for each stack Set gains 100% damage. Upon hitting 100 stacks, active "Agent of Judgement(?)" and consume all Dark Energy. While in 'Agent of Judgement', ignore the Evasion of 1 enemy, remove all beneficial effects from the enemy 2, and inflict 50% of their Max HP as damage and 8650% additional damage. Also, ignore enemy Tier 2 Immunity and Avoidance, except against Boss-type enemies, cause them to be unable to heal for 10 seconds and be stunned 2, and throw them Airborne 2 for 3 seconds. Enemies who are killed in this state are unable to be resurrected. |passive2 = Military Tactics |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = For 10 seconds upon entering battle, Set recovers 5% of his Max HP when he is dealt 5% or more of his Max HP as damage. He is immune to Tier 1 Insta-Death and targets Mages and Damage dealers first in combat. |passive3 = God of War Tactician |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Set is always immune to Tier 1 debuffs(?) . Also, increase his Melee damage by 2500% and reduces damage taken by AoE damage by 400%. |passive4 = Strengthen the Darkness |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase self damage by 1700%, STA by 500%, reduces AoE damage taken by 500% (buff to P3), and becomes immune to Tier 2 Insta-Death abilities. Also, when using 'Judgement of Darkness' inflict an additional 12500% damage and gain 40 Dark Energy (up from 20). |passive5 = Overflowing Battle Aura |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase self Melee damage by 2750% and STR by 400%. Also, when using 'Shadow of Darkness', you can remove Tier 2 beneficial effects from enemies and prevent them from receiving beneficial effects for 6 seconds. Also, 'Shadow of Darkness' now deals 9800% additional damage and gains 20 Dark Energy (up from 10). |passive6 = Dark Tactics |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase allied unit Single-target attack power by 3500% and reduce enemy damage against allied units by 300%. Also, when using 'Military Resolve' you are given an effect that reduces the enemies ability to evade attacks and their Max HP by 50% for 11 seconds 2. Also, if you kill enemies while applying this effect, 'Shadow of Darkness' and 'Judgement of Darkness' are fully reset. |passive7 = Darkness Domination |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase self STR by 450% and damage by 3200%. Also, if you kill the enemy while under 'Military Resolve' effect, the 'Agent of Judgment" will be fully reset and Dark Energy will be increased by 40. Also, when using 'Agent of Judgment' remove all Tier 3 beneficial effects from the enemy and gain 9200% additional damage, ignore enemies Immunity and Evasion Tier 2, except for Boss-types, and Stun them for 7 seconds 2. |infskill1 = Physical ATK |infEffect1 = Increases Self Damage by 900% |infskill2 = STA |infEffect2 = Increases Self STA by 135%. |infskill3 = ACC |infEffect3 = Increases Self ACC by 360. |charskill=Warrior of Darkness : Increase Set's attack power by 350%, and he has full Dark Energy upon entering a battlefield. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Mysterious Enneads